Love Bites
by distantmuse
Summary: Just some smut between Natalie and Joe that takes place in season 3. :)


**A/N: This is for ultrafreakyfangirl, who unabashedly loves Joe/Natalie smut as much as I do. She's an amazing writer, and you should go check her out. Now. Okay, wait until after you read this, but then go.**

**This takes place at some point in season three when Joe/Natalie started their sexual relationship.**

* * *

It started with a bite on the ass.

Natalie had been on top, riding him in his bed. While he enjoyed watching her bounce up and down on top of him with her hair wildly tossing around, Joe decided that he wanted – no, _needed _– to take control himself. With a gentle push, he moved her so that he was no longer on top of him, and she was in his favorite position – bent over in front of him.

He was an ass man, and hers was so tempting as it was displayed right in front of him. Without really even thinking about what he was doing, he leaned forward and quickly nipped a piece of it between his teeth, grinding his teeth from side to side so that they dug in slightly.

A yelp escaped Natalie's lips. She was more shocked than pained by the action. "You son of a bitch. I'm going to get you for that."

Without warning, he thrust completely back into her, relishing hearing her moan loudly. "What was that?"

"Fuck you." Natalie gasped.

"Fuck who?" Joe pulled back out completely to tease her.

"If you don't put your dick back in me now, I'm going to…"

Joe moved forward just slightly so that the head was barely pressing into her entrance. "You're going to do what?"

"I hate you so much!" Natalie panted.

"Say please… And I'll think about it."

"_Please,_ Joe. Please. I need to feel you inside me again."

She yelled his name again, along with those of an assortment of deities, as he finally slammed back into her.

The type of sex she had with Joe was unlike anything Natalie was used to, and she _loved_ it. She _craved_ it. It was always hot and primal – like makeup sex, except that they never actually made up.

Before Joe, she'd been sleeping with the same man for almost twenty years, and even before that, her little black book had been more of a pamphlet. Her sex life with her husband had been nice, but she hadn't realized how vanilla it had been until she started fucking around with Joe.

Senator Jason Edward Figueroa had _never_ pulled her hair in bed. He only rarely spanked her. He didn't tease her and withhold her from an orgasm until she fucking _begged_ him for it.

And he'd _certainly _never bitten her on the ass.

Natalie cursed Joe the next day when she examined her rear in the full-length mirror in her bedroom. A violet and black ring had bloomed on her skin.

_Shit, _she thought, _What if _Jason_ sees this?_

It was unlikely, given that they hadn't had sex since the night she saw him kissing Gavin. He didn't normally even see her in a state of undress anymore. Still, she decided to forgo her usual lacy thongs for satin hipsters with more coverage until the bruise healed.

She hadn't even confronted Jason about his affair with Gavin, and she couldn't exactly pinpoint why herself. Perhaps it was because that, as his wife, she had a role to play. Without a job to go to anymore or a family to take care of, it gave her something to do – act the part of the doting wife. She simply transferred the fulfilling of her sexual needs to Joe and acted like nothing else had changed.

Between the two men, she could at least pretend that she was satisfied and happy.

* * *

It turned into a game.

They left marks on each other during sex for fun. Usually, they kept them intentionally hidden just out of the view of anyone else, but once, Danny had given Joe some strange looks when Natalie had bitten a spot on his neck that was a little too high to be covered by his shirt collar.

But he got his revenge during their next evening together.

"Do you think about me when you're alone?" Joe murmured into her ear, his voice husky with arousal.

"What?" Natalie scoffed. "No. Of course not."

That was a lie. Unlike her husband, her vibrator was very loyal to her. As long as she fed it a steady diet of double A batteries, it never let her down. The thoughts she used to get off had wandered to Joe lately, and it disgusted her. All of the men in the world that she could think about, and she was choosing _Joe Caputo_? What the fuck was wrong with her?

"So… You don't think about me when you do this to yourself?" Joe lazily circled her around her most sensitive spot, feeling her wetness – she got wet _so fucking _easily – cover his finger.

Natalie inhaled sharply. "You're really fucking arrogant."

"Or this?" With a smirk, he dipped two fingers inside of her while she tried hard not to writhe underneath him, trying to think of anything but how good it felt. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Oh, I think you do think about me. I think you think about how I feel inside of you. How we move together. How I make you come." He sucked hard on the swell of her breast toward her collarbone. The only goal he had in mind was to leave his mark there; she could tell by how hard he was sucking and nibbling.

"Damn it, Joe." Natalie groaned, biting down into his shoulder hard enough to draw blood while reaching for him through his boxers.

While she was getting dressed to leave after they were finished, Natalie examined her chest in the mirror before putting her bra on with dismay. The mark he left was larger and more obvious than usual.

"Jesus Joe, you bit too high that time." Natalie complained. "All of my tops are low-cut. I'm going to have a hell of a time hiding this one."

From his bed, Joe propped his head up on his hand with a smirk as he watched her. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. Or…"

"Or what?"

"I could just add a few more."

Before she could respond, Joe lunged across the bed and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back down into bed with him.

* * *

The following morning found Natalie standing in front of the new addition of city hall with Jason for a photo op. Together, they were the perfect picture of politics – smiles on the outside and lies and secrets beneath. Looking like senatorial Barbie and Ken dolls, they posed side-by-side on the steps with their arms wrapped around each other's waists as a sign of devotion to one another while they waved dutifully to the press and their constituents.

"You might want to tell your fuck boy to be more careful in the future." Jason muttered, glancing over at Natalie. "There are hickeys in your cleavage."

"You might want to tell _yours_ the same." Natalie replied coolly through her teeth without missing a beat or breaking her smile. "Your ear is purple."


End file.
